conlangwikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Logiczny język
Logiczny język to język, a właściwie grupa języków, stworzony przez BartkaChoma. Powstał początkowo bez wiedzy o innych projektach tego typu, jak lojban, czy logsan. Wyróżnia się traktowaniem wielu wyrazów jak funkcje i szykiem, wzorowanym na niemieckim, w którym nadrzędny wyraz znajduje się na końcu. Odmiany Istnieją trzy typy, w zależności od stopnia sformalizowania. Poza tym słownictwo jest brane żywcem z określonego języka (zwłaszcza w pierwszym wariancie), chociaż potem traktowane dosyć brutalnie. #język pisany (wyrazy można oddzielać po prostu spacją), małe litery #wielkie litery, wyraz zaczyna się i kończy półspółgłoską (nie półsamogłoską) lub spółgłoską zwartą, nie kończy dźwięcznym obstruantem (dostosowanie do asymilacji), takie głoski nie mogą się powtarzać w środku, grupy obstruantów muszą być zgodne pod względem dźwięczności (H jest bezdźwięczne, ale przed dźwięcznymi może być dźwięczne) #wielkie litery, wyraz składa sie z jednej sylaby o budowie A: obstruant (bez H) lub ich grup - B: samogłoska - C: czasem półspółgłoska, półsamogłoska lub H (zawsze dla wyrazów, które nie są funkcjami) 24 litery. Zapis nieco różny dla różnych wariantów (tak samo w grupie 3): Dobór głosek oparty na esperanto. Najbardziej zaawansowane są pollok i POLILOK. Docelowa forma to espelok lub KOL SPER. Warianty niemiecki i angielski oraz inne to raczej zabawa, zwłaszcza, że nie lubię angielskiego. Warianty logsan to dostosowanie do tutejszych warunków. Nowa wersja LOK POL - słowa o budowie po prostu CVC, na końcu nie ma dźwięcznych obstruentów. BA BAM to jedna z możliwych nazw wariantu z własnym słownictwem. Alfabet 300px|thumb|Logiczny alfabet i POLILOKowy odpowiednik wg wyglądu liter i głosek Poza alfabetem łacińskim w różnych wariantach można używać specjalnego alfabetu. Powinien zapewniać dobrą czytelność dzięki zróżnicowanej wielkości liter. Fonetyka W wariancie 3. grupy obstruentów, samogłoski i półspółgłoski (nieco umowna klasyfikacja). ' T ST TC S' 0 P 'P SP PC F I L '''T '''T ST TC S E R '''K '''K SK KC C A M '''B '''B ZB BX W O N '''D '''D ZD DX Z U H '''G '''G ZP GX X J Q Przykład (odchylenie statystyczne - 24 różne grupy w 24 słowach, brak znaczenia) : PI STEL KCAR WOM ZUN BXIH SKAJ TI KOR ZBEN DXUJ XAQ GXIL ZDUM BOJ DAL ZGON GEH FIL SER PCAJ SPOQ TCU CIR : /pi stel kszar wom zun bżih skaj ti kor zben dżuj żau dżil zdum boj dal zgon geh fil ser pszaj spou czu szir/ Gramatyka Przymiotniki są czasownikami (zainspirowane częściowo japońskim), a co więcej, czasowniki są rzeczownikami. Mianownik i podmiot nie są raczej wyróżnione. Mianownik i biernik nie mieszają się z dopełniaczem, w przeciwieństwie do polskiego (chłopiec gotuje - chłopca gotowanie, gotuję zupę - zupy gotowanie) i chyba innych indoeuropejskich. Przyimki są funkcjami dwuargumentowymi, częściowo jednoargumentowymi, jak słowotwórstwo. Spójniki bywają funkcjami dwuargumentowymi lub niezależnymi zdaniami Przyimki można odwrócić (pollok ''deren, espelok oen ~ polski który) Zdania pytające można sprowadzić do rozkazujacych, a rozkazujące do oznajmujacych. Czasy opisowo: w ongi, w teraz, w potem Istnieją też skróty, np. * " ' MIN NIM - cytat * cyfry, kropka (liczba zero i podstawa dla innych liczb), przecinek (przecinek dziesiętny), lewy nawias (znak okresu) * +, -, *, / Zaimki osobowe Trzecia osoba nie jest dobrze określona, można używać ten ludź w roli on, ona. Przykłady '''pollok :prawdą der ja den ty lubi :prawdą der Karol den mama dem piłka daje :prawdą w des ja dom ja :prawdą do Poznań przez na tor der pociąg jedzie :niech der ten pies od tu idzie :czy der pies kwiczy :prawdą der ja o pies den że der pies szczeka coś mówi : prawdą der ty niż der ja tol deren der acz oi uczy lubi syn :: ty bardziej niż ja masz syna (dziecko), którego nauczyciel lubi. :: Nauczyciel lubi twojego syna bardziej niż mojego.(?) Ojcze nasz (pierwszy szkic, czasem logiczniej, czasem dosłowniej) uwaga des my w niebo tata niech den des ty imię czci niech des ty królestwo dokończy przychodzi niech den des ty wola w i na ziemia niebo dokończy spełnia niech der ty dem my den des my deren powszedni chleb w dziś daje niech der ty dem my den des my winy odpuszcza prawdą der my den des my winowajca odpuszcza analog niech nie der ty den my do na pokuszenie wodzi niech der ty den my przeciw zły zbawia lecz Ojcze nasz (nowsza wersja, wciaż niedopracowana) uwaga der my w niebo mama niech den der ty imię świeci niech der ty królestwo dokończy przychodzi niech w i na ziemia niebo denen der ty chce niech der ty dem my den ów my deren powszedni chleb w dziś daje niech der ty dem my den der my winny odpuszcza prawdą der my den acz dem my winny odpuszcza analog niech nie der ty den my do na pokuszenie wodzi niech der ty den my przeciw wbbez dobry zbawia lecz POLILOK :PARWDOM DER LAL DEN TIT LUBIT :PARWDOM DER "KAROL' DEN MAMAM DEM PIQK DAJET :PARWDOM BEP DEST LAL DOM LAL :PARWDOM DOT "POZNAN' PCEST NAN TOR DER POTSJON LEDZET :NJEHT DER TEN PJEST BOT TUT LIDZET :TCIT DER PJEST KFITCIT :PARWDOM DER LAL O PJEST DXET DER PJEST TCITCEKAT TSOST MUWIT espelok :as o tiom oj hamstr on da oj asen mal grand et kap hav ::prawdą der dieviel kilka chomik den dieviel kilka deren wbbez duży ek głowa ma KOL POL :CEH WE GXE TCOQ PEJ SEQ ::/szeh we gże czoł pej seł/ ::CEH od esz, czyli prawdą ::WE od w ::GXE od gdzie ::TCOQ od co ::PEJ SEQ od pies ::czyli w polloku ::prawdą w gdzie co pies ::w miarę dosłownie: Istnieje pies tam, gdzie co? ::Gdzie jest pies? quenlok : ya mi ne mi mi cemen unque ni perian coivie :: prawdą w ongi w w ziemia nora der hobbit mieszka :: W norze w ziemi mieszkał hobbit. pollok : prawdą der je pan "Kowalski' den jajko żre : esz ta je pan "Kowalski' tę jajko żre deulok : est der is Herr "Schmidt' den Ei esse niholok : masu ga desu san "Yamada' o tamago taberu espelok : as o es sinjor "Hu' on ov mangx quenlok : ya ni na her "Elrond' nye ohtë mat Matematyka Dobrze dostosowany do matematyki i chemii. :=+1.1.2. ::1 + 1 = 2 :=^2.0,5.0,25. ::0,5 ^ 2 = 0,25 :=/3.1.0,(3. ::1 / 3 = 0,(3) :=11.1,(9 ::"1,(9) = 11" :=,1(9.,2. :: 1,(9) = 2 Chemia : yl an 1. 2. an 3. :: RIL NAN LEN TSIP DUP TSIP NAN TIR TSIP :: 2-metylopropan : yl an 1. 2. ol 2. en 3. an 4. :: RIL NAN LEN TSIP DUP TSIP LOL DUP TSIP NEN TIR NAN TCET TSIP :: 2-metylobut-3-en-2-olu : wiąż 1. wiąż 1. wiąż dow 1. wiąż wiąż 1. wiąż 1. wiąż wiąż 1. wiąż 1. wiąż dow 1. 12. 12. 12. : cyklo an 3. :: cyklopropan Kategoria:Logiczny język